


Little Surprises

by SapphireBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Pregnancy, dragonsquire, junkmetra mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBunny/pseuds/SapphireBunny
Summary: A new family member is on the way <3





	Little Surprises

Brigitte put down her tools with a sigh and took off her welding mask. She felt really sick again, waves of nausea hit her like a truck. Plus it didn't help that she couldn't keep her breakfast down at all which was strange. It had been a week since it started and Brigitte had a hard time focusing on anything when it struck.

 

_ “I wonder I’m getting sick..” _ Brigitte mumbled to herself. Wishing Hanzo was here, so she could be clingy which usually happened when she was sick. But sadly he got called on another mission about a week ago. 

 

_ “Brigitte, are you alright?” _

 

The voice snapped Brigitte out her thoughts, looking over at the table across the workshop where Satya was. 

 

_ “You seem to be out of sorts.” _ Satya said, coming over and putting her hand on Brigitte’s shoulder.

 

_ “I think I might be coming down with something. I should probably go see Angela.” _ Getting up from her seat, to head for the medbay. 

 

_ “Would you like me to walk with you there?” _

 

_ “I don’t want to hold up your work.”  _ Brigitte gave the other woman a smile.

 

_ “It is no trouble at all. Besides, I promised Hanzo I’d keep an eye on you.”  _ Satya returned the smile as they walked down the hall.

 

They reached their destination not to long after, the small talk helped keep Brigitte busy and not thinking of the constant nausea. She thanked Satya for the company and went into the medical room. 

 

Satya stayed outside for a little, thinking of something that made she smiled again. Then warm arms wrapped around her waist, and she got a kiss on the cheek.  _ “Hey there love..” _

 

_ “Hello Jamie.” _ Looking up at Junkrat, the tall man behind her, leaning upwards to kiss his chin. 

 

_ “What’cha smilin’ about?” _ Junkrat asked playfully adding his signature cackle.

 

_ “I think someone else is going to be adding more to our little Overwatch family. Asha might be getting a friend near her age.”   _

 

* * *

  
  


_ “Oh Brigitte, it’s not time for your usual checkup. Is this a just a visit or is something wrong?”  _ Angela said seeing Brigitte walk through the door. 

 

_ “Angela, I think I’m coming down with something. For the past week, I’ve been on and off nauseous, barely been able to keep down food and exhausted.” _ Brigitte sighed, as she sat in the chair across from the doc. _ “It’s really hard to do much of anything around the workshop when I feel like I could throw up every hour.” _

 

_ “Hmm, let me see.” _ Angela started doing the usual procedure but found nothing bad, though something showed up in the results. A smile appeared on the woman’s face.  _ “Well you're not sick but I have one more question, when was the last time you had your period.” _

 

She looked confused at Angela and then thought. Now that Angela mentioned it, Brigitte hadn’t had hers since last month. _ “Last month...I guess I’ve been either busy or sick not to notice. Plus sometimes I might skip a month because of training so it didn't seem strange.”  _

 

Angela’s smile grew.  _ “Then with my news, I think congratulations is in order. You’re pregnant.” _

 

Brigitte just stared at Angela, a million thoughts going through her mind. Her hand absentmindedly moved to her stomach.  _ “I’m pregnant..”  _

 

The squire was nervous and a little anxious but importantly happy and excited. SheShe was going to have a little one...with the love of her life. Just the thought of finally starting a family with Hanzo and imagining him holding their future children made her smile. 

 

Angela’s voice snapped her out of her little fantasy. 

 

_ “Though now it’s for me to get to details. You You seem to be about 6-7 weeks in, soin, so I want you to come in for regular check ups for you and the baby. You will be taken out of active outside missions for a while until I deem you safe. Since the nausea seems to be effecting you, I’ll be prescribing you some medication.” _ Handing Brigitte a small bottle and continuing.  _ “As of now, take one but on a regular basis have one in the morning and one before bed. You can take one mid day but only if you feel awful.If no changes happen with the nausea come to me. These are lower strength so no harm will come to the baby’s growth. I will keep you informed through all the changes and stages. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have questions or concerns.” _

 

_ “Thank you, Angela.” _ Brigitte said happily while hugging her friend.  _ “Though I have one request..” _

 

_ “What is it?” _ Angela tilted her head in question.

 

_ “Could you keep it a secret for now. I um..want Hanzo to hear before half the base does, but he won't be back for a few days and I think this is better to say in person.”  _ Brigitte asked while biting her lip.

 

Angela couldn't help but chuckle,  _ “Doctor-Patient confidentiality, not a word to anyone.” _

 

Looking up at the clock, Brigitte noticed the time. _ “I’m going to be getting a call soon and I don't want to miss it. Bye Angela and thank you again!”  _ Quickly exiting with a wave.

* * *

  
  
  


Brigitte managed to get in her room. After taking the pill that she received from Angela, got changed into her pj’s and sat at her desk. Turing on the little personal console, that all the rooms got, to wait for the ping of the message system. Not too much longer there was the popup that “Dragon <3” was online followed by text of ‘Hello, I have a little time talk if you wish.’.

 

She couldn't help but smile and hit the call button. The smile widened when she saw his face appear on the screen. Though Hanzo looked tired but his face lit up seeing hers.

 

_ "Hi, sweetheart." _

 

_ "Good evening, my neko. I've missed hearing your voice, being out here without you is torture."  _ Hanzo said with a chuckle. 

 

_ "I miss you too. I know it's been a little over a week but that's too long." _ Brigitte smile grew as she moved to hold her knees against her chest and lay her chin down. " _ So how is the mission going? Surviving Pappa?" _

 

_ "I'm surviving father-in-law well enough. As for the mission, it's going smoothly. Negotiations with the leaders seemed to have been successful. Plus your father's constructions to help the towns are functioning. I am mainly just a bodyguard for show. Other than that it's not really eventful. And we should be heading back in a few days. How was your week?" _

 

_ "About usual, worked on some new projects and that personal shield for you. I was feeling sick for a while but thanks to Angela, I'm better so don't worry. We had a movie night a few days ago and I really want to see it with you later. Though I did get some good news today!" _ Brigitte could barely contain herself.

 

There was a pause when Hanzo tried to suppress a loud yawn.  _ "Pardon my rudeness, just a long day. I'm glad to hear that. What is it?" _

 

_ "Well I actually wanted to tell you in person as a surprise."  _ A blush spreading across her freckled cheeks.

 

_ "Then I guess I'll have to be patient."  _ With that another yawn escaped his lips.

 

_ "I should probably let you sleep." _

 

_ "I'm sorry, neko. I really wanted to talk more with you but I'm glad I could at least spend some moments with you. And see your beautiful face." _

 

_ “It was good to hear you again. So I guess sleep well and be safe. I love you.” _ Brigitte blew him a kiss and waved bye.

 

Hanzo returned the gesture with a smile.  _ “Sweet dreams my little neko. I’ll be with you soon enough. Aishiteru.” _

  
  


Brigitte shut off the console after the call ended. She really wanted to tell him but it was really best that it was said in person. Heading for the bed, Brigitte decided to lay down some before dinner. Slowly falling asleep while rubbing her hand over her stomach.

 

* * *

  
  


Three days passed and according to Winston, the shuttle would be back today by evening. Brigitte had been fidgeting for most of that time, trying to find anything to do to keep herself busy.  This time she was knitting while Ana was reading in the rec room.

 

_ “So getting a head start?” _ Ana said, taking a sip of her tea, not even looking up.

 

_ “Ummm? What do you mean?” _

 

_ “Unless you are making those for the resident baby, those socks are a bit tiny.” _

 

_ “How..?” _

 

_ “I’ve been through this before, you know. A mother notices these things.” _

 

Before Brigitte could respond, the intercom turned on with the voice of the AI, Athena.  _ “Incoming shuttle. Arrival in 10 minutes.” _

 

Brigitte began but Ana stopped her with a raise of a hand and a smile.  _ “You go tell the father to be.” _

 

She gave the older woman a shy smile in return before hurrying to the shuttle bay.

 

* * *

  
  


Hanzo grabbed his satchel and threw it over his shoulder, getting ready to leave the shuttle.

 

_ “Good job out there. I bet Brigitte will be happy to see you again. ” _

 

Looking down he saw Torbjorn behind him as the both waited for the shuttle door to open.

 

_ “I think we can safely say she likes to see us both in one piece.”  _ The archer chuckled, patting the short man on the shoulder.

 

Torbjorn snorted, _ “I still think my baby has too much of a soft spot for you.” _

 

_ “Maybe but you are still her father.”  _ Hanzo replied walking out the door into the hanger. Though he was nearly knocked off his feet by a red-headed blur. Only recovering by spinning around slightly and holding Brigitte close.   
  
_ “Well hello to-” _ Before he could finish, Brigitte kissed him full on the mouth. Hanzo responded by kissing her back. An awkward cough made them break it. 

 

Brigitte blushed heavily while looking back at her father. 

 

_ “Any welcome for me?” _

 

_ “Sorry Pappa.” _ After getting out of Hanzo’s arms, a little unwillingly, she picked up the smaller man in a big hug. _ “I did miss you too.” _

 

Torbjorn smiled and hugged back before she set him down. _ “Aww I know, just teasing you. Besides, I have to go put in my report to the big furry lug. You two go have your fun.” _

 

With that the couple was left alone in the hanger as the rest of the away team from the shuttle left to where ever. 

 

_ “So what would you like to do?” _ Brigitte asked, taking Hanzo’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

 

Lifting their hands, Hanzo kissed over her knuckles, smiling against them.  _ “A hot shower, some food and spend a quiet evening with my wife. Also, what is this great secret you wanted to wait to tell me about?” _

 

_ “It can wait until after you eat. How about while you got take that shower, I’ll make you a warm home cooked meal.” _ Brigitte suggested it as she led Hanzo down the hall to junction that split off between the mess hall and showers.  _ “I’ll even make the semlors you love.” _

 

Hanzo chuckled softly and pulled Brigitte close, brushing a few strands of loose hairs behind her ear.   _ “That sounds perfect. See you soon.” _ Kissing her gently on the lips before walking down the hall.

 

_ “I’ll bring the food to our room!”  _

 

He replied with a wave of acknowledgment before rounding the corner. Brigitte just stood there blushing with a goofy grin as he went off. Keeping that same look as she headed to go make that meal for him.

 

* * *

  
  


After some small talk with the meal she made, Brigitte sat on Hanzo’s lap while the both shared the semlors. Though he noticed Brigitte kept fidgeting like she did when she was nervous.

 

_ “Is the news that big? Last time you looked this nervous is when we had our first kiss.” _ Hanzo chuckled as he cutely kissed the tips of her fingers to clean up the remaining icing.

 

Brigitte took a deep breath and gathered her courage.  _ “While you were away on your mission, I was feeling sick and I went to Angela. Well I’m not sick but there was a nice surprise.”  _

 

She took his hand and placed it over her stomach. _ “Sweetheart..we’re gonna have a little dragon of our own.” _ Biting her lip while she looked at his face for reactions.

 

Hanzo’s face dropped into a dumbfounded look, as if his mind needed to process it. His eyes went between his wife’s face and where his hand was placed. Words said in barely a whisper.  _ “You’re pregnant..”  _

 

The way he said it made Brigitte feel sad, a frown forming.  _ “Is this not good news? You don’t-” _

 

He stopped her with several gentle kisses, then touched her forehead with his.  _ “No, no, no I didn't mean it like that. Of course, I’m happy. I just didn't expect this...Neko..love..I’m overjoyed.” _ Kissing her between the last few words as tears filled his eyes.  _ “I never thought...I’d be allowed to have the chance to be a father..Will I be good enough? I just don’t want to turn out like my father..” _

 

Tears rolled down Brigitte’s cheeks too, but she smiled, looking determined. _ “You’ll make a wonderful pappa. Don’t you think otherwise. And if you need help; You’ll have me, all the Lindholms, our family here. Our little one will adore you.” _

 

_ “How can I think otherwise, with you by my side.”  _ Hanzo smiled, holding Brigitte close. _ “Do you know when the baby will be due or is too early?” _

 

_ “Angela guesstimates around mid-December. But she can't get a precise date until later.” _

 

_ “Neko, may I request something?” _

 

_ “What is it?” _

 

_ “If our child is a girl..may I name her Yukina, after my mother.” _

* * *

  
  


A week later..

 

_ “I’m going to be doing an ultrasound to see if everything is going well.” _ Angela had Brigitte all set up for the normal check up she had been having for the past while.

 

Hanzo sat by her in the chair, never letting go of his wife’s hand, looking more nervous than she was. He was getting more and more protective of Brigitte.

 

Angela chuckled at him.  _ “Hanzo, calm down it will be alright. Take a breath. So let’s get started.” She started applying the gel over Brigitte’s stomach and then moving the  _ _ transducer over it. The doctors face changed expressions. _ __  
  
__ “Is something wrong, Dr Ziegler?”  Hanzo tensed up.

  
Shaking her head and then smiling  _ “No, though I have some extra news to put onto this.Congratulations. You are going to have twins.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Another little oneshot for my dragonsquire fanfic <3
> 
> Aishiteru = I love you in Japanese  
> Neko = cat in japanese


End file.
